


【铁盾】奉献精神

by Schlenk



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 17:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18428660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schlenk/pseuds/Schlenk





	【铁盾】奉献精神

　　“这么说吧，史蒂夫，在玩‘钻到桌子底下给你亲爱的恋人来一发口活’的游戏时，我一定是桌子底下的那个——”

　　史蒂夫心想，这他妈就是你把我叫到会议室把我推到椅子上然后跪下来开始解我裤子的原因吗。

　　如果和托尼上过床的女人们能找到一个足够大的场地坐下来开会，那么史蒂夫就能从旁听之中学到，这是托尼·史塔克的习惯，他特别喜欢在进入正题之前先用嘴巴让对方体验一次完美的高潮。

　　在托尼第一次让史蒂夫体验这个充满了奉献精神的习惯时，史蒂夫心中并没有什么波动，他靠在椅背上居高临下地看着托尼，满脸都写着“呵，我倒要看看你能玩出什么花样来”，托尼则心胸宽广地回以一个笑容，以史蒂夫对他的了解，这个笑容的意思不是“我不和你计较”，而是“你得罪我的时候我都记着呢，待会儿就让你知道厉害”。

　　几十秒之后史蒂夫确实就知道厉害了，厉害到他到现在都想不起来自己被含住的瞬间到底做出了什么反应，是发出了头脑清醒时绝不会发出的声音还是腰忽然地软了下去，是夹紧了双腿还是伸手按在托尼的后脑勺上——也可能是兼而有之。

　　史蒂夫有着他引以为傲的自制力。那基本就是人类最高水准的自制力了。

　　但是人类最高水准的自制力在托尼的撩拨之下似乎不值一提，托尼的舌头，啊——对不起，一想到托尼的舌头史蒂夫脑海中冒出来的大部分都是感叹词——绝对是个跨越时代的东西，某种程度上来说比他卓越的头脑还能跨越时代。

　　假如史蒂夫·罗杰斯不是从上个世纪四十年代一觉睡到七十年后，而是从七百年后这种遥远的未来一头撞回过去来到现代，他当然不会觉得托尼手中诞生的发明有多么神奇，但他肯定依旧会被托尼压在椅子上吸到浑身发软，就像现在这样，哀叫着催促托尼给他更多。

　　而且居然真的还可以有更多。史蒂夫心想。刚才那些还不是全部吗？

　　这是第一次的状况——史蒂夫觉得第一次总是会格外刺激的，然而之后的每一次都是“格外刺激”。在很多次的丢盔弃甲之后，史蒂夫试图用他体力上的优势为自己掰回一局，但多次尝试失败之后，他总算明白过来，其实每次托尼开始给他口交的时候就已经分出胜负了，之后的时间里都是胜利者托尼在享用他的战俘。

　　不行，这段关系当中有个部分需要小小的调整。史蒂夫下定决心要和托尼谈谈这件事，他深吸一口气聚拢起在托尼的舌头之下溃散的理智，准备开口——

　　“亲爱的。”托尼嘴里含着他的阴茎，抬眼看向他，含混不清但又格外清晰地说，“想射我一脸吗？”

　　算了，下次再说吧。

　　美国队长说到做到，下次的时候他真的说了，虽然托尼进攻猛烈，但这不会构成让他退缩的理由，他首先想给自己减轻一些压力，避其锋芒，伺机行动。

　　在拼凑出了第一批理智之后，史蒂夫用可以勉强称为“平稳”的声音说：“托尼，把手拿开。”

　　托尼的一只手正揉弄他的囊袋，另一只手勾在他腰后，按着他的腰窝，听到这个命令之后他显然没有撤回这两支部队的意思，对于这个结果史蒂夫早有心理准备，他闭上眼睛，气沉丹田，用尽全部的毅力中气十足地吼道：“托尼·史塔克你给我住嘴！”

　　“我一直很期待你在当着大家的面和我争论的时候说这句话，然后我就可以回答，你在床上可不是这么说的。”托尼朝后退了一点，顺势坐在原地仰头看着史蒂夫，“但这话在床上被说出来就有点儿让我伤心了啊史蒂夫。什么情况？”

　　“你这样……”史蒂夫平定着呼吸，“让我很过意不去。”

　　“我靠，你在床上和我谈过意不去。”托尼现在的表情看上去就像是他在吃一个特别酸的橙子，“你是准备给我钱还是怎么着？难道目前这个状态你觉得不爽？”

　　“那倒没有。说实在的，超乎想象，所以我才怀疑……你到底有没有从中享受到。”

　　这回托尼是真的感到十分迷惑了，他往前挪了挪，靠在了史蒂夫的大腿上：“说实在的，你的思路有时候也超乎我的想象，每次做的时候我看上去有哪里不爽吗？还是说那时候你没法抽空看？要不我们这次把过程录下来，事后我对着录像来给你解说一遍我的感想？”

　　史蒂夫沉默了片刻，托尼准备借机快点结束这场碍事的谈话：“还有问题吗？”

　　“最后一个。”史蒂夫意有所指地晃了晃腰，“我很欣赏你的奉献精神，但其实你没必要总是从这一步开始的。”

　　托尼实在是忍不住翻了个白眼——他男朋友和他上床的时候都在担心些什么乱七八糟的事情？！

　　“当然有必要从这一步开始！你难道没有意识到把你搞得乱七八糟而我自己保持清醒是我乐趣的一部分？”

　　“真的？”

　　“假的。”托尼哼了一声，“你再多问几句废话我就真的很不爽了。”

　　“我错了。”史蒂夫笑了起来，用小腿蹭了蹭托尼，“我现在没问题了，但我有个好主意。”

　　“说来听听？”

　　“到床上去。”美国队长挺直了腰，舒展着肩背，一脸严肃地宣布，“准备接招，我要把你骑到哭。”

　　“哇。”托尼迅速地扑到床上躺好，“尽管放马过来吧，我是不会过意不去的。”

　　


End file.
